


To Have You

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil and Clint have an understanding. Phil can have Clint whenever and wherever he likes, and he likes it everywhere and often. Clint loves it.





	1. In Phil's Office

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in 2013 for a prompt on the Avengers kink meme. I did the first two parts fairly quickly, took a year off before finishing the third part, and then took 3 years to write the fourth part, which makes its debut today.
> 
> This is the original prompt: Coulson keeps Clint lubed, stretched, and plugged at all times so that he can easily fuck him whenever he pleases. Clint gets off on knowing that he has no choice about when or how often Coulson will fuck him.  
> Bonus points if Coulson has a really active libido and uses Clint frequently.
> 
> This was my first time writing explicit fic. It has not gotten any less nerve-wracking.  
> I would like to stress that everything in this fic is taking place within the context of a consensual sexual relationship.

Clint sauntered into the briefing several minutes after it had started. The rest of the team sat around the table, eyes on the large screen at the front of the room.

“Good of you to take time from your busy schedule to join us, Barton,” Coulson said from his spot next to the display.

“When you gotta go, you gotta go, sir.”

“Yeah, Coulson, bladders wait for no man. That’s why I put a filtration system in the suit.” Tony looked up from the tablet in his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark; I’ll add that to your file. If you would take your seat, Barton?” Coulson quickly summarized everything Clint had missed before continuing the briefing.

The overview of the upcoming op was short and to the point, but the tactical discussion that followed dragged on, not helped by snide remarks from Tony and Bruce going off on tangents regarding increasingly far-fetched scenarios. Clint kept his own comments to a minimum, content to let Coulson, Steve and Natasha work out a strategy. He shifted in his seat for what must have been the dozenth time.

“I don’t think we’re going to get any further benefit from this discussion. I will meet you tomorrow afternoon at the Tower at 1 pm. That should give us plenty of time to prepare. I’ve already sent the relevant details to Pepper, Stark,” Coulson added when Tony opened his mouth. “You will be on time for this.”

The rest of the team filed out, Natasha reminding Clint of their scheduled hand-to-hand training later that day, while Tony tried to argue with Coulson over a few petty details. Clint was almost to the door when Coulson said, “Please meet me in my office in three minutes, Barton.”

Clint nodded.

“Is Hawkeye in for one of your patented Agent Agent ‘I’m very disappointed in you’ speeches?” Tony cocked a brow at Coulson. “Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?”

 “One of his speeches? For what? Being a couple of minutes late to a briefing about tomorrow’s stupid talk show appearance?”

“I believe I’ve addressed Barton’s lateness adequately, Mr. Stark.”

“Besides, I don’t need a briefing on staying awake while the rest of you answer questions and perform astounding feats of whatever the hell. If I’m really lucky, they’ll let me shoot an apple off of someone’s head with a Nerf bow.” Clint waved jauntily at the two men and left the room.

Clint went directly to Coulson’s office to wait for him. He ignored the chair in front of the desk and the battered couch that was set against one wall in favor of standing in the middle of the room and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. His gaze moved absently around the room; he’d been in Coulson’s office often enough to become intimately familiar with every detail.

The door opened behind him, and he started to turn. Coulson moved quickly, coming up behind him, grabbing him by the hips and propelling him forward. Clint put his hands up to keep from hitting the wall, but Coulson crowded against him, pressing him fully against the smooth surface.

“Coulson, what-“ Clint began.

“Shh,” Phil whispered. He snaked an arm around Clint’s waist and pulled him back just enough to unbutton Clint’s pants. He slipped his hands inside, his cool fingers caressing Clint’s lower stomach briefly before he grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked them down.

“I love it when you go commando.” Phil rocked against him, the bulge of his cock hard against Clint’s bare ass.

“Phil, I-“ Clint broke off when Phil wrapped his hand around his half hard cock and started to stroke him to full hardness.

“Yes, Clint? Did you have something to say?” Phil’s breath tickled his ear. He ran his other hand under Clint’s shirt, his fingers trailing over his stomach and up to his chest, where he rubbed his thumb over Clint’s nipple.

Clint shook his head, distracted by Phil’s touch. He rocked his hips in time with Phil’s strokes, grinding against Phil’s erection with every backward thrust.

“Enough,” Phil bit out finally. “This time, I want us both to come while I’m inside you.”

Clint whimpered when Phil let go of his cock. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the wall. Phil ran his hands up Clint’s sides, lifting his shirt.

“Take this off. I want to see you.”

Clint stripped off his shirt and threw it toward the couch, then leaned against the wall again, his forearm braced above his head. He fondled himself idly. He could hear Phil taking off his pants behind him.

Phil cupped his shoulder, then ran his hand down Clint’s arm and up again. “Beautiful,” he murmured as he traced the line of Clint’s spine down to the curve of his ass. Clint shivered.  He shivered again when Phil dipped a finger between his ass cheeks.

“You took it out.” Phil moved in closer, pressing himself against Clint, his cock hot against Clint’s ass. He had unbuttoned his shirt; Clint could feel the hardness of the buttons and the softness of the cloth along with the warmth of bare skin on his back.

“Yeah,” Clint muttered. “I couldn’t keep it in anymore. Sorry.”

“We knew this could happen with a new plug. We’ll go without tomorrow. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable during the interview.” Phil reached around and put his hand over Clint’s, halting his absent-minded masturbation. He kissed the back of Clint’s neck. “But right now, I need you to get yourself ready for me.”

Clint let Phil pull his hand behind him. He heard the familiar click of the lube bottle being opened. Phil squirted some on his fingers.

“Start with two, if you can. I don’t think I can wait much longer to fuck you into the wall.”

Clint spread his legs and arched his back slightly; Phil usually appreciated a show. He fingered himself, spreading the lube between his cheeks a little before he inserted one finger up to the first knuckle. He was still a little loose from the plug, so he pulled out and thrust back in with two fingers.

“You don’t know what watching you squirm in your chair did to me during the briefing. I almost tased Stark when he wouldn’t shut up.” Phil put his hands on Clint’s waist and started rubbing his lubed-up cock on his ass, brushing against Clint’s hand as he fucked himself on his fingers.

“Tell me,” Clint gasped.

“I wanted to bend you over the table, right in front of everyone, and pound your ass until you came all over the briefing folders. Fill you up with my come and put your plug back in. The thought of you walking around all day like that.” Phil rested his forehead on Clint’s back. “You know that supply closet on Level 18? It’s the only one I haven’t dragged you into. Soon.” Clint shuddered.

“Here, let me help.” Phil added one of his slick fingers to Clint’s, setting up an alternating rhythm. Clint groaned and pushed back against him, and Phil added a second finger.

Clint chanted Phil’s name under his breath. His hips jerked helplessly.

“That will have to be enough. I can’t wait anymore.” Phil pulled his hand away to grab Clint’s hips. Clint pulled his hand away, too, only to slam it against the wall when Phil pressed the head of his cock against Clint’s hole, slipping in past the ring of muscle.

“Phil, fuck, Phil, fuck me, fuck, fuck, Phil.” Clint pushed back against Phil’s short thrusts as he worked the full length of his cock into Clint’s ass.

 “God, you feel so good.” Phil withdrew and pushed back in, setting up a slow rhythm of steady strokes. “You love it, don’t you? The way my cock feels inside you, filling you up?”

“Yes, I love it. I love you. So empty without you.” He reached down and pulled at his cock, smearing precome up and down the shaft. “Faster, harder, I need more.”

“Whatever you need, baby.” Phil thrust faster, pulling Clint back onto his cock. “Love you, love you. So beautiful, and mine. Gonna make you come, only for me. Mine.”

“Just you, Phil, yours,” Clint moaned and he came, his come hitting the wall. His body clenched around Phil, who pushed inside him once more before he came, too.

Phil slumped against Clint, breathing heavily. They slowly slid down to the floor to lie on their sides, Phil shaking with aftershocks every time Clint twitched. As soon as he could breathe normally, Phil pulled out. Clint muffled a groan and curled up in a ball, Phil sprawled on his back beside him.

“Awesome,” Clint said finally. Phil just chuckled.

“So…” Clint began.

“Yes?”

“I wouldn’t mind walking around with your come inside of me all day.”

Phil rolled over and kissed Clint’s shoulder. “Where’s your plug? You okay using the new one?”

“Yeah, I need to get used to it. I put it in your bottom desk drawer.”

Clint watched as Phil rolled to his feet, stumbling a little on his shaky legs as he took the few steps needed to reach his desk. He grabbed the plug, wrapped in an opaque plastic bag, and returned to Clint, snagging the bottle of lube from on top the filing cabinet on his way.

“You aren’t too sensitive, are you?” Phil asked as he knelt beside him. He took the plug out of the bag and covered it in lube.

“You know that’s my favorite part. But you can distract me if you want to.” He leered at Phil and waggled his eyebrows.

Phil lay down behind him, propping himself up on an elbow. He leaned down and covered Clint’s mouth with his own, sucking and biting his lips while he slowly pushed the plug into him. Clint gasped and held himself completely still, occasionally jerking his hips, until finally the plug was seated firmly inside him. Clint shifted, trying to adjust to the fullness.

Phil kissed him again and again, until his phone beeped an alarm.

“Fun time is over, I’m afraid.” Phil stood up and reached down for Clint’s hands, pulling him to his feet and holding onto him while he caught his balance.

“Could you pull up my pants, please? I don’t think I could bend over without falling over.”

Phil complied, squatting in front of him to grab his pants. He pressed a quick kiss to Clint’s thigh, and then pulled the pants up enough for Clint to take them and pull them on the rest of the way. Phil scooped up Clint’s shirt and tossed it to him before putting his own clothes back on. When they were finished, Phil was looking like his usual unruffled self, and Clint…well, he wasn’t unruffled, but he thought he was looking fairly usual. He took a few experimental steps, and found he could walk almost normally.

“So, did you ask me to meet you here for the sex, or was there something you needed to talk to me about?” Clint asked while Phil cleaned his come off the wall.

“There was something I wanted to discuss with you. I didn’t want to bring it up in front of Stark, but the PR department did request that you perform an archery demonstration tomorrow.”

“Really?” Clint perked up.

“Don’t get too excited. It involves an apple and a Nerf bow.” Phil threw away the soiled tissue and settled himself behind his desk.

“Again? Shit, I give in one time, and that’s all anyone wants me to do. Why can’t I hang from the rafters and pin someone’s ugly suit jacket to the wall?”

“You have the option to refuse. As always.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna pass. Fucking Nerf bows.” Clint folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

“I’ll pass your refusal along. Don’t forget your training session with Natasha.”

Clint glanced at the clock. “Shit, I gotta bounce. Later.”

“Until then, Barton.”

Clint shivered at the promise in Phil’s voice, then he hurried out the door and down the hall.


	2. In a Supply Closet

Training junior agents in hand-to-hand with Natasha was both easier and harder than their usual free-for-all sparring matches. On one hand, he wasn’t getting knocked on his ass, but on the other, they had to perform every move at quarter speed over and over again, first with each other and then with their trainees, until the movements finally clicked in the agents’ traditionally trained heads. It was like tai chi with less grace and more swearing.

He and Natasha had just finished jotting down their impressions of each trainee when he noticed Phil speaking to the senior instructor. He watched him from the corner of his eye, lingering over the list in his hands, trying to judge how much longer Phil would be around. If he timed it right…

“Seriously?” Natasha interrupted his train of thought.

“Always,” he replied, noticing the slight flick of Phil’s gaze in his direction. “You done? I’m done.”

She sighed and nodded. “Let’s go.” They handed their paperwork to one of the instructors and headed for the door. As they approached, Phil finished his conversation, and they all left the room at the same time.

“Barton, Romanov,” Phil said with a nod. “Barton, come with me.” Phil turned and strode away. Clint shrugged, smirked at Natasha’s knowing look, and took off after him.

“Good to see you again, too, sir,” Clint said as he jogged to catch up. His heartbeat sped up, and he couldn’t blame it on the mild exercise he was getting. “We in a hurry?”

“Yes. In here.” Phil pulled open a door and pushed Clint inside.

“It is a supply closet, but we aren’t on Level 18.” Clint turned and faced Phil.

“Another time.” Phil grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Clint wrapped his arms around him, reveling in the feel of Phil’s body against his.

Clint broke the kiss and laid his cheek against Phil’s. “What do you want? Tell me and I’ll do it,” he whispered in his ear.

“You. Just you.” Phil kissed his neck and stroked a hand down Clint’s back. Then he grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. “As quickly as possible.”

“You are so fucking romantic, you’re making my heart go pitter-pat,” Clint said, but he tightened his hold on Phil and buried his face in his neck.

“I wish I had time to fuck you properly. I’ve been thinking about you since you left my office, and when I saw you in that shirt-“ Phil released him and stepped back, running his hands over the gray material that was stretched tight across Clint’s chest and shoulders.

“Yeah, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” He laughed at Phil’s glare. “No, no, I get it. SHIELD issue PT clothes are fucking sexy.”

“I do have somewhere I need to be very shortly,” Phil said, but he made no move to leave.

“Quick and clean, then. Condoms?” Phil produced two from one of the inner pockets of his jacket. “You are one sexy fucking Boy Scout, you know that?”

Clint toed off his shoes, shoved his sweats and jockstrap down, and stepped out of them. Phil undid his trousers, letting them hang off his hips. He pulled his erect cock out of his black silk boxers and rolled on one of the condoms.

“You wanna do me?” Clint was stroking his own cock while adding the image of Phil in his suit and ready to fuck to his extensive mental spank bank.

“You know the answer to that.” Phil shoved Clint’s hand out of the way and, after stroking his cock a couple of times, put the condom on him.

“Wait,” Clint said as Phil pressed against him. He reached out and grabbed the supports of the shelving unit behind him. Luckily for them both, the unit was bolted to the wall and could take Clint’s weight. He pulled himself up slightly and wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist. Their cocks rubbed against each other, slick from the pre-lubed condoms. Phil wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist. He reached between them with his free hand and started stroking both of their cocks together.

“I wish I was inside you again. Fucking you so you’d feel it for days. You’d know who you belong to.”

Clint let go with one hand and grabbed Phil by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

“I already know. I belong to you.” Clint started rocking his hips, loving the slide of his cock against Phil’s and Phil’s hand.

Phil kissed him again. Then he reached down behind Clint and started playing with the base of his plug, barely moving it back and forth. The slight movement caused it to brush against his prostate and he groaned loudly. He clutched Phil’s shoulder and began to move more desperately, biting his lip to keep quiet.

“One day soon, I’m going to make you scream so loud I’ll have to gag you with my tie.”

“You’d never,” Clint gasped, “never wrinkle your tie.”

“I have a spare. Just in case.”

That tipped Clint over the edge. His hips stuttered and he threw his head back as he came. A box of pens hit the floor and scattered everywhere.

When he finally caught his breath, he unwrapped his hand from the shelving unit and lowered his feet. Phil leaned on him, his erection heavy against his hip.

“I thought we were here for you,” Clint commented.

“You think I didn’t get anything out of that? I love making you come.” Phil rubbed against him, his breath quickening. “I’m close. I just need-“

“Change of plan.” Clint grabbed Phil and spun them around until Phil was leaning against the shelving. He sank to his knees and removed Phil’s condom.

“Clint, what-“ Before he could finish, Clint wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, leaned forward and licked him from root to tip. He swirled his tongue around the crown, then took Phil’s cock in his mouth and sucked, ignoring the traces of lube left from the condom. He bobbed his head up and down, taking as much of Phil as he could with every down stroke.

“Clint-“ Phil’s hips were thrusting, short, sharp movements he was obviously trying to control. Clint concentrated on the head of his cock, fluttering his tongue on the sensitive underside. He felt Phil’s hand come to rest on his head, his fingers clenching in Clint’s hair. He sucked harder and started stroking his shaft. “Clint!” Phil groaned and he came. Clint swallowed around him, keeping up a gentle suction until his cock softened and slipped from his mouth.

Clint sat back on his heels and licked his lips. He grinned up at Phil. “Wasn’t that better?”

Phil smiled back at him. “Much.” He held out his hand. Clint took it and Phil yanked him up, pulling him against his chest. He kissed him gently, then again.

“I really do have to go,” he said, regret in his voice.

“I know, boss. I’ll clean up in here.”

“See you at home?” Phil straightened as Clint stepped away from him. He tucked himself back into his boxers and fastened his trousers. They were a little wrinkled, but nothing out of the ordinary for a long day at the office.

“I’ll be waiting.” Clint removed his condom. Phil handed him a waste basket liner from a nearby shelf, and he disposed of both condoms. Phil then pulled out two individually wrapped wet wipes and tossed one to him. “Fucking sexy Boy Scout,” Clint said, shaking his head.

After they had cleaned themselves up a bit, Clint stepped into his sweats and pulled them on. He started gathering up the fallen pens. “Pen, boss? You can never have too many.” He held one up.

Phil took the pen from him. “Thank you.” He adjusted his tie and opened the door, stuffing the pen in his breast pocket as he left.

“In desperate need of office supplies, Agent Coulson?” Jasper Sitwell’s voice rang down the hallway.

“You know I like to be prepared, Agent Sitwell,” Phil answered.

“And I suppose Agent Barton was helping you pick out the perfect pen to go with your tie?” Sitwell peered into the supply closet, where Clint was replacing the box of pens on the shelf.

“Hey, Sitwell. Pen?” Clint grabbed another pen and flicked it at Sitwell’s head. Sitwell caught it handily.

“Thanks, Barton. Should I leave you two to finish…whatever it is you’re doing?”

“Nah, we’re good,” Clint said, gathering up the garbage bag. “Have fun at your meeting. Now that you’re adequately supplied for it.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Barton.”

Coulson and Sitwell walked away, leaving Clint to admire the view.


	3. In Their Bed

Phil let himself into their apartment as quietly as he could. All the lights were off; he’d told Clint not to wait up for him. It was well past midnight, and frankly much closer to dawn than he wanted to admit.

He kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket and tie on the way to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open all the way. The moonlight coming in through the window illuminated the room just enough that Phil could see Clint asleep on the bed. He was on his side, one knee drawn up, and he was hugging his pillow. The sheet was pushed down to his waist, revealing his bare upper body.

Phil finished undressing and slipped into bed. He curled up on his side, facing Clint, and resisted the urge to reach out and stroke Clint’s back. They both had to get up early, he was really too tired for anything but sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He opened his eyes again a few moments later; he definitely was not falling asleep easy tonight, and he knew a guaranteed method to help with that.

There was a lump under his pillow, and while he was accustomed to sleeping with a gun or a knife within easy reach while in the field, he didn’t do it at home. His searching hand found a familiar plastic bottle, and he grinned. Clint must have been playing before he fell asleep.  Phil left the lube where it was; he didn’t think he’d need it tonight.

Phil levered himself up on one elbow and looked down at Clint. In the dim light, he was all shadowed angles and curves. He reached out and gently laid his hand on Clint’s shoulder; his skin was slightly cool. He moved closer until he was pressed against Clint’s back. He ran his hand lightly down Clint’s side and under the sheet bunched at his waist, caressing the smooth skin of his hip.

Clint twitched, and Phil dropped a kiss on his shoulder. He pulled the sheet out of the way and got to his knees, straddling Clint’s leg. He bent over him, holding himself up with one hand while he used the other to guide his cock to Clint’s opening. He pushed against him with steadily increasing pressure until he finally slipped in.

“Mmm,” Clint hummed, and nuzzled his pillow.

Phil thrust shallowly until his full length was buried inside of Clint. He savored the sensation for a moment, then withdrew and thrust in again, keeping the movement slow and steady. Clint shifted under him, but did not wake. Phil nudged Clint’s knee with his own, pressing his cock in deeper, his movements languid.

“Phil,” Clint murmured. He blinked his eyes open and smiled sleepily up at him. Phil leaned forward and kissed him gently, rocking into him as Clint clenched around him and moaned.

“Shh,” Phil said. “Sorry I woke you. I just need-“ His exhaustion was catching up with him, and he was tempted to fall asleep like this, inside of Clint, and forget about his orgasm. They could always have a quickie in the morning. They usually did.

Clint rolled his hips, and Phil wasn’t that sleepy after all. He rocked harder, Clint tight around him. Clint grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his mouth, licking his palm and sucking on his fingers. Then he dragged Phil’s hand down to his own hard cock.

“Make me come,” he said, his voice rough with sleep.

Phil loved how beautifully Clint responded to him, every time. The thought spurred him on, and he stroked Clint in time with his thrusts. He just needed a little something more to push him over the edge. “Talk to me, Clint.”

“What should I say? How much I love your cock in my ass?” His voice hitched every time Phil pushed into him, and he bit his lip, barely stifling a moan when Phil squeezed his cock.

“Yes, like that. More. Please, Clint.” Phil dropped his forehead onto the ball of Clint’s shoulder.

“Gonna fill me up? Come inside me so many times that it leaks out of me, and you have to plug me up again? Make me walk around like that all day?”

Phil’s orgasm took him by surprise, and when it was over, he collapsed behind Clint, still buried inside him. Clint rolled more fully onto his side, pressing his back to Phil’s chest.

“God, Phil,” he groaned, his hand working furiously on his erection.

“You feel so good. So tight and hot. I want to keep you tied to this bed and just fuck you all day.” Phil wrapped his arm around him. “I want you to come now, Clint.”

Clint stiffened and clenched almost painfully around Phil’s sensitive cock as he came, but he didn’t pull out. He might regret it later, but right now, he wanted – needed – to be inside him.

“Honey, I’m home,” Phil whispered, and Clint chuckled. Phil smiled against the back of his neck and drifted off to sleep.


	4. In an Unfamiliar Place

Tony had wanted to make a grand entrance - complete with Iron Man suit - for their interview, but Phil and Pepper had both overruled him. His resulting sulk on the ride to the studio distracted Clint from his bout of nerves. He usually didn’t get a lot of attention during these group interview things, but there was always a chance that someone would do some digging, and start asking him uncomfortable questions about Barney, or what exactly he’d been doing from the time he’d left the circus until he’d joined SHIELD.

At the studio, they exited the limo and walked into the building, Tony playing to the waiting crowd, while the rest of them trailed behind him. Not that they weren’t getting any attention; everyone wanted autographs or pictures. SHIELD agents fanned out around the team, creating a bubble of empty space around them. Coulson and Bruce followed – Bruce didn’t actually do the interviews, since the public didn’t know about Hulk’s smaller alter ego, but he always came along as moral support, or ‘Tony-wrangler’, as Clint liked to call it.

Once they arrived on the right floor, they were shown to the green room. There was a table full of snacks along one wall, and they all migrated over to it right away, even though they’d eaten lunch recently.  Clint just grabbed a bottle of water, and took a long swig. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Coulson staring at him. He finished his drink and lowered the bottle, casually looking around the room. When he reached Coulson, their eyes locked. Clint held his gaze, and then let it drop.

The door was to his left, and next to it was a bored-looking intern. “Bathroom?” he asked her.

“Third door on your left,” she said, pointing in the direction he should go. Clint nodded his thanks. He went out into the hallway. It was empty. There were no surveillance cameras, either, which made it easier – less work scrubbing footage for someone at SHIELD later.

Ignoring the bathroom, he tried several of the closed, unmarked doors. Most of them were locked – not a huge obstacle, but more work than he was looking for at this point. There was a supply closet, but… not today. He finally found an unlocked room, an unused office by the look of it. It seemed to be a catch-all for unneeded office furniture. There were several office chairs along one wall, filing cabinets lined up two deep along another one, and… jackpot, a slightly worn out couch. Clint stepped inside the room and pulled the door almost closed, leaving it open just enough to be noticeable to someone who was looking for it.

He’d barely settled down on the couch when the door opened and Phil walked in. He gently closed the door behind himself and locked it.

“Is everything all right?” Phil asked. He walked over to Clint and stood in front of him. He reached out and put his hand on Clint’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

Clint leaned into his touch. He needed… something. The way they were positioned, all Clint had to do was undo Phil’s pants and pull his cock out. Clint’s mouth was _right there_ , after all.

As if reading his mind, Phil tugged on his hair. “We don’t have time, as much as I’d like to.”

“Time for what?” Clint said with a smirk.

“Any of the things I’m thinking about with you sitting there in front of me like that. None of the things you’re thinking about, either.”

Clint pouted, but he nodded. He’d known that before he’d left the green room.

“What do you need, Clint?” Phil asked quietly. Clint shrugged and shook his head. Phil took his hand and pulled him up so they were standing face to face. “It isn’t the interview?”

“No. I don’t think so. Not really.”

“I think,” Phil said as he began to unbutton the top few buttons of Clint’s shirt, “you need to know you’re mine. Is that it?”

Clint shivered and nodded. He was Phil’s, he _knew_ he was Phil’s, but he wasn’t wearing his plug. He needed something he could _feel_.

Phil cradled Clint’s face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Then on his forehead. Then the tip of his nose, which made Clint chuckle. Phil tilted his head to one side and kissed his jaw, then trailed kisses down his neck. “I’m going to give you something to help you remember that you belong to me,” he whispered against Clint’s skin.

Clint grabbed Phil and clung to him as Phil began to suck on his skin where his neck curved into his shoulder. He soothed the sting away with a swipe of his tongue and Clint laughed.

“What?” Phil said in a slightly offended tone, but he was smiling.

“Vampire,” Clint murmured, and Phil laughed too.

“Will that help? Will it be enough?”

Clint reached up and pressed his fingers where Phil had left his mark. “Yeah.”

Phil pressed a swift, fierce kiss to his mouth. “I love you,” he said, his eyes locked on Clint’s.

“I love you too,” Clint whispered.

“Now let’s go. They’re going to come looking soon.”

They left the room – the hallway thankfully empty – and went back to the green room. Before they went in, Phil said in Clint’s ear, “I hope you’re wearing those purple silk panties today.”

Clint nodded, his breath caught in his throat.

“Good. Think about what you want me to do to you after this is done. Anything you want.”

Phil went ahead of him and Clint had to fight back a groan. This interview was going to be that much harder. Pun intended.


	5. In the Beginning

Clint picked at a hangnail on this thumb. Coulson – Phil – sat across the table from him, carefully not looking at him.

“This thing…what you want…what exactly are you getting out of it? Is it a power thing? A rape fantasy?”

Phil looked up, startled. “No! It’s definitely not about forcing you, or even pretending to.” He shook his head. “It only works for me if you want it, too.”

“Okay, not rape.” Clint took a deep breath. “But that doesn’t tell me what you _do_ get out of it.”

Phil looked away again. “Knowing I could have you any time, it’s-“ He shivered. “You would be mine. You would belong to me, with me. I’m sorry, I’m not explaining this well.”

Clint was silent for a long time.

“Actually, I think I get it. I just – It can’t be a…a punishment. Or a way to somehow control me.” Clint ran his fingers over a nick in the table, avoiding Phil’s gaze when he looked up again.

“No, no punishment. No manipulation. It would be because I want you. Because I do want you. All the time.”

Clint glanced at him. “I could say no anytime, right?”

Phil nodded. “Of course. As I said, I need you to want it too.”

Clint took another deep breath. “I’d like to try. To be yours, anytime…I think I’d like it a lot.”

“Thank you. You don’t know-“ Phil shook his head.

“It might not work out, though.”

“But you’re willing to try.” Their eyes met and held for the first time since the conversation began.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Phil?”

“Yes?”

“If I’m yours, would you be mine?”

Phil smiled, his face lit with joy. “I already am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this prologue/epilogue thing was written soon after I started writing this fic. I don't know if anyone else needs it, but I needed this scene to solidify how their relationship was supposed to work.
> 
> Please let me know if there is something that should be tagged. Thanks!


End file.
